Taenia solium infection is endemic in most developing countries. Serological evidence of this infection can be detected in 10% or more of the general population in endemic zones. However, there is only scarce data available on clinical evolution of human neurocysticercosis, both in field and hospital conditions. This project is aimed to determine the natural history of neurological T. solium infection and the contribution of antiparasitic therapy to clinical improvement. This objective will be approached by two studies: Study 1, in endemic villages, will determine the risk of developing neurological disease in asymptomatic T. solium infected individuals, and Study 2, in a neurological reference center in a disease-endemic country, will conclusively determine if anthelminthic therapy provides clinical benefit in the control of epilepsy caused by neurocysticercosis. Study 2 is currently in progress. This component will take advantage of the structure of our research group in Peru, which includes clinical and laboratory facilities in a neurologic reference center in Lima and has established field sites in Cysticerosis-endemic areas. These two complementary studies will clarify the pathophysiology and evolution of this zoonotic disease, as well as estimate the disease burden and thus the benefits of a successful control program.